Mainstream use of coupons, such as tickets for entry into events, transportation, secured locations and as redemption certificates for goods, services, etc., has generally changed very little in the many years in which such security measures were instituted to control access of the public to these events, transportation, secured locations, goods, services, etc. Generally either an unlimited use or limited use coupon is issued to a coupon user and a security mechanism and/or security personal are provided in proximity to an access controlled event, transportation, secured location and/or prior to dispersing goods, services, etc. The coupon can take the form of a physical token, ID card, ticket, etc. that is inspected by the security mechanism and/or security personnel to determine the authenticity of the coupon and/or the coupon user presenting the coupon.
The availability of the Internet and connected devices has had some impact on this system in that coupons may now be provided to a coupon user in electronic form and either be rendered locally, for example by printing the coupon, or may be presented directly by a device for inspection. In either event, the electronic coupon, similar to the non-electronic coupon, is provided with authenticating information to enable the security mechanism and/or security personal to determine the authenticity of the electronic coupon and/or the coupon user.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0111967 to Ronald Forbes (hereinafter, “the '967 Publication”), incorporated herein as if set out in its entirety, discloses a system for delivering coupons containing barcodes to a mobile device such as a mobile telephone. In operation, a message processor from a coupon issuing entity generates message data comprising an electronic coupon. The electronic coupon is transmitted to the mobile telephone in a form of a simple text message including barcode number and associated text, a barcode image, picture, and/or multimedia content depending on the capabilities of the mobile telephone. This system has the advantage that the electronic coupon need not be rendered (e.g., such as printed) apart from the mobile telephone in that a display of the mobile telephone is utilized for rendering the coupon at a point wherein the authenticity of the coupon and/or the coupon user is verified. For example, in a case wherein the electronic coupon is provided in a form of a barcode, the barcode is rendered on the display of the mobile telephone which is presented for examination electronically and/or visually.
This type of a system has many problems including an inability to verify from the electronic coupon whether the presenter of the electronic coupon is the intended presenter of the electronic coupon. For example, the intended coupon presenter may simply forward the electronic coupon to additional parties with the intent of enabling the additional parties to gain access to the access controlled event, transportation, or secured location. In other scenarios, an unauthorized party may intercept delivery of the electronic coupon again with the intent of gaining unauthorized access.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,179 to Rudolf Ritter et al. (hereinafter, “the '179 Patent”), incorporated herein as if set out in its entirety, discloses a system for ordering, loading, and using coupons for access to access-controlled service devices, in which coupons are ordered from a reservation center through transmission of order data including a call number of a mobile telephone to which the electronic coupon is to be transmitted and stored. The data exchange between this memory module and a reading device of the service device takes place over a contactless interface. Decisions about the access authorization of the user of the communications terminal are made, for example, in the reading device or in the communications terminal, taking into account the information contained in the electronic coupon, for example, limited to a digitally signed ticket number. In accordance with the decision, access to the service device is given or denied to the user through an access device connected to the reading device. While the '179 Patent transmits the electronic coupon to a phone number of a mobile telephone that is provided when the electronic coupon is ordered and a digital signature is provided by the mobile telephone to verify the authenticity of an authenticating device, the '179 Patent still has problems. The '179 Patent transmits the electronic coupon to the mobile telephone without security measures so that the electronic coupon may still be intercepted and/or forwarded to unauthorized third parties.
None of these prior systems provides a system for electronic coupon distribution that is secure from third party interception and/or intended illicit distribution to third parties.